knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Storybook
And Mary and Uncle Bill likes to tell the Player stories some times when a quest is involved. These are the stories. ??? Questline: ??? Themes: ??? Story: ??? The Lovers / The Legend Questline: Feast of Love questline Themes: Love Lake Story: It all started with a legend about a noble-born girl and a simple gardener at her father's court. They often saw each other while he worked, taking care of the garden, and she went for walks there. It so happened that they started talking and fell in love with each other... They fell in love with each other, but the girl's father found a better husband for her. He wasn't a bad man, but she didn't love him and told her father that she'll only marry the gardener. The girl's father was a great lord and could not let his daughter marry a gardener. It would have brought shame to his name. Then this lord accused the gardener of stealing and, as punishment, he was supposed to be sent to the frontline of the war along with other criminals. He couldn't run away, the estate was well guarded. The gardener realized that he won't come back alive, so in token of his eternal love he created an incredibly beautiful pond in the middle of the garden, so that the girl would come there and remember him. So the gardener went to the war and the girl was devastated... In a few weeks she got a letter that said that her lover was killed. Hang on! That's not the end! There was a large library at the girl's estate; there were even books on magic in it. Everyone thought them just tales, but she was determined to bring her beloved back with those books. One of the rituals seemed worthy to her; it also had to be conducted in a place connected with the beloved and she had just the spot -- that pond. As you know magic is a tricky thing and in order to get something you have to give something up. Conducting the ritual by herself and in secret, the girl went missing. Maybe she died herself... However, next morning a pair of beautiful swans came to live in the pond. People say that they are the lovers born-again. Well, I guess that's all of the legend. The craftsmen even re-created that very pond based on it and called it the Love Lake. The moral of the story is that love knows no bounds, nor time, nor space, nor life, nor death. It is worth living and dying for. You should never leave your loved ones. You should be like the swans - having chosen a mate, they live with her to the end of their days; that's what their love is like. ??? Questline: ??? Themes: ??? Story: ??? The Dead Man Questline: Halloween questline Themes: Halloween Story: They say that far, far away there is a land of the dead; they live there just like we do, just a bit stranger: they grow corm out of bones, for instance. Ans as is the rule among the dead - they can't deal with living people. No one remembers why, but a rule is a rule. Despite all that one of them fell in love with a living girl; after all even the dead know love! His people found out about it and exiled the poor guy! Our hero wandered far and wide until he found a far-away island where he settled and the natives, who were like him, welcomed him. They told the smitten guy a secret... The secret is a special magic potion to bring the dead back to life! But fate is evil! While our hero was trying to brew the potion, his beloved DIED!!! And went to the underworld from which no one comes back! And no one knows what happened after that. They say, that the dead guy went down to the underworld after her, but these are just rumors and no one knows for sure... The Treasure Seeker from the Far North Questline: Halloween questline Themes: Halloween Story: The story is about a treasure seeker from the Far North. No one knows where and when it happened. They only say that it was in the Far North... Once upon a time there lived a man and he went on an expedition to the North, where it is so cold that they don't ride horses there - they use dogs instead! You may think it's strange but it's not Strange at all, the dog fur keeps them warm, but let it be. The Man went in search of adventure, treasure and knowledge and he left his family at home Our hero wrote letters to his family when he could, but one day letters stopped coming and the traveler went missing leaving his little son and beloved wife alone! Many years later, his son went searching for his father, but he's never come back home! A Ghost in the Night Questline: Halloween questline Themes: Halloween Story: The story of the ghost rider is a true story! Once upon a time during a war there was a cruel and merciless knight; he wore black armor and, they say that he even sharpened his teeth to intimidate his enemies. In battle and when the army passed through cities and villages he did not spare anyone! Soon the war was over and the soldiers went home. But the war never ended for the knight. He wanted battles and blood. He continued to raid peaceful villages and went on with his evil deeds and killings. One day, some villagers caught the mad knight in a trap and cut his head off! His remains were buried in a holy place. They did not win, because the knight came back from the dead! he went on with his bloody work! And to this day he continues to raid solitary and defenseless settlements, but now he appears as a ghost-rider with no head... Those who live alone, like you, are especially in danger... If you look carefully into the dark, you can see him watching someone... He is lying in wait for his next victim. He might be watching you... Right now! BEHIND YOU! Hahaha! Alright, don't be afraid it's just a bogeyman story. Or is it.... Category:Story